


Meeting

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [11]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Meeting Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Princess Amue and Prince Alor learn that Akira's female.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part eleven of the "Cursed" series.

"Meeting"

Akira was slightly nervous. They had received a distress call from Planet Heracles, Princess Amue saying that they were under attack by the Galra. The pilots quickly formed GoLion and flew to their rescue. Akira was nervous, because previous transmissions from Amue had proven false. True, she had been captured by Sincline and held captive during those transmissions, but Akira wanted to be careful.

However, she had nothing to be worried about as they had seen the Galra fleet the second they entered orbit. It was a normal attack; the Galra trying to reclaim the planet again. It was a relatively easy battle with GoLion being the victor and driving away Sincline's forces.

The lions separated and landed outside the castle, Princess Amue and Prince Alor exiting and approaching them. Amue immediately drew Fala into a hug, while Alor approached the Black Lion. Akira exited the lion but didn't immediately approach the young prince.

"Kogane, is everything all right?" Alor asked.

Akira took off her helmet, her long hair up in a bun similar to Fala's. "Yes, but there's something you need to know."

"Kogane?!" Alor's exclamation drew his sister's attention.

"Alor, what's wrong?" Amue let out a gasp when she caught sight of Akira. "Kogane, what happened?"

"When we met I was under a curse, which had turned me male. It was removed recently, and I'm back to how I'm supposed to be."

Isamu walked over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "She's more badass than ever, and I love her for it."

Akira blushed. "Stop it, Isa." She turned to the royal siblings. "I'm still Kogane Akira, no matter how I look."

Fin


End file.
